Zul'fan's Journal
''' Pages 20 - 25' Shaktha Invena, Proximos an' Grahall Aina Night in The Barrens ''Note: The grumpy-lookin' Forsaken next ta' Aina is her...Kelfezond. 'Pages 30-35, caption on the pages: Stranglethorn Vale & Booty Bay' Booty Bay in de' rain. De' Goblin town again. Got ta' at least respect them for holdin' down de' law there. No trouble allowed. An' their transportation is alright, actually. Another sign a' the proud old Troll empire 'Written in Troll, pages 49- 53' In my nightmares... I want to not know what this place is...Yet I do. Lair of....The Soulflayer himself. Why do I dream of that place? Night, after night, after night...I find myself there. I find myself wandering the place, alone... I know where I have to go, yet, I'm reluctant to do so. When I'm there, in my nightmares, I hear his voice, beckoning me, daring me to go on... Curse him! Curse the Soulflayer and all his wretched followers! written after the last picture I tried drinking excessive amounts of alcohol to avoid the nightmares. Not working. I reckon I'll have to talk to someone about it soon... as a last thought The concoction Makala gave me seemed to lessen my nightmares. Wonder if she knows it not only helps on hangovers? I still dreamed of that cursed place, but it seemed...Pale, unreal. 'Page 77 and onwards...(In Troll)' Makala... I've gone and made a fool of myself...Stupid, stupid, stupid! If I could go back...I even remember how she looked last night before I went and made a great big fool of myself. Well...Now she knows how I feel. For better or for worse....I even told her everything about mytimes crossed over in angry slashes...I won't think of them! To me, they're '''dead.' She wanted me to sleep in her room tonight...I don't think she knows what I mean when I tell her I'm hurting...I can't. I'll go sleep in the Jungle. No matter what she says or does...is crossed out several times '' I'll go back up to the waterfall, maybe. Nice and private spot...Spirits know I need to be alone right now... If I should draw what I feel like at the moment...It'd be something like this. To top it off..While I talked to her by the flightmaster...Zou showed up. Damn it, he's my friend too...But I don't like people showing up like that when I feel like I do... At times like these....I need to kill something to take my mind off what's troubling me...That's it, I'll go hunting! Who cares if I'm not entirely regenerated after that dirty ambush...? I'm still many times their superior, and- I have to get out of this room...Smite's snoring...And beside him, everything in here reminds me of her...I have to get out of here! 'Page 93' I went back to Shadowprey Village. I don't know what it is, but lately, when I'm around Makala I feel....Different; Like I'm not entirely the same as always....Odd. I thought the peacebloom Makala gave me would keep driving away my nightmares. But they've returned. Badly. Now, when I dream at night I see the cursed place even more vividly...In much more brilliant colors, and I notice every detail... The place is silent, and night has fallen. I try to sneak around as quietly as possible, knowing full well that the Soulflayer hears me if he wishes so. I blank out for a moment, and... 94 torn out Why is she in my nightmares of that place? I see her talking, but I can hear nothing. I see even the smallest details, but I can't make out what she's trying to tell me...Frantically, I speak to her, but then it is almost like I'm not there at all....Makala looks uneasily around herself, as if not seeing me- and then darts away.. Category:Stories